<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>涂地 by PenMound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976907">涂地</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound'>PenMound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>三国 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>世间悲哀，莫过于将军卸甲，非战之罪。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>三国 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>涂地</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>三国背景</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那一天在杜预的记忆中，山谷间充斥着阴郁的雾霾。尽管已经入蜀多日，他还是像初到时一样，看不清这云山雾罩。<br/>
“我不喜欢蜀中的天气。”钟会蹙起眉毛，没话找话地说。他今天特意穿了一件明蓝色的深衣，头戴蝉冠，腰悬玉佩，尽显名士风范。<br/>
杜预无言地立在他身后。镇西将军钟会自出淮南以来，算无遗策，锋芒毕露。司马昭极为倚重。然而这个少年显贵的英才并没有继承张子房的不役于物，每每因个人情绪做出一些令人瞠目的事来。他默默想着他们两人都有的名号：武库。<br/>
“蜀军知道约期不至的后果吗？”钟会转过身，问护军胡烈。<br/>
“末将说得很明白了。”胡烈拱手作答，“节杖已先行送到此，想来……”<br/>
功曹向雄忽然向远处张望。<br/>
钟会随之望去，良好的目力使他先于众人看到了对方。<br/>
他曾经无数次想象过与姜维的近距离接触，以至于不惜笔墨给剑阁致书。从剑阁一路追到涪城，蜀军颓势愈显，他的期望就愈渺茫。如果不是邓艾捷足先登，他根本想不到眼前的人肯低头。卸去盔甲的姜维并不威武，甚至有些单薄。仲冬的天气已经很寒冷，他却只穿了一件暗色的布衣。<br/>
起初他以为他只是负手，待走近了才发现，他是面缚而来。蜀国君臣在这种礼仪上总是一丝不苟。<br/>
钟会轻轻一笑，带领众人走下城楼。魏军乐队不失时机地奏响凯歌。<br/>
姜维平静地看着一干人等。几个文官尚且面无表情，武将们已开始幸灾乐祸。更有底层兵士，仇恨的眼中浮现杀机。<br/>
钟会接过姜维副将奉上的剑，笑容终于不再纯粹。晨间的雾霾渐渐散了，失去掩饰的涪城剑拔弩张。<br/>
六十二岁的姜维单膝跪下，以军礼的姿势：“甲士三万九千，奉诏请降于将军帐前。”<br/>
即使到了人为刀俎的境地，姜维依然保持着临乱不惊的风度。恭顺的言辞下，潜伏着坚不可摧的意志。<br/>
“居然……”军中窃窃私语。<br/>
钟会觉得自己应该施加点压力。他附身趋前，紧紧盯着姜维，用薄责的语气说：“伯约，何来迟也？”<br/>
——你来得太迟了。倘若你早些归降，我军就不会死伤那么多的战士。你我也不必在这样的情形下相见。如今虽然是鱼落网中，毕竟胜之不武。<br/>
姜维没有应声作答。这时钟会的目光已经完全集中在他的头上：几缕白发从幅巾中漏出来，遮住了降者静默的容颜。只有杜预注意到了，随行蜀将眼中的愤恨。<br/>
“辱国败将，所差唯一死耳。然国家全军在吾，未敢便降。今日至此，犹为速也！”<br/>
他垂着眼睑，镇定地说出这些话。没有虚应故事，也没有刻意奉迎。说到最后一句，恰好抬起头，对上了钟会审视的眼神。<br/>
钟会在那双眼睛里看到了沉痛和不甘。这个亡国之臣终究不是可以轻易折辱的。因为他坦诚，所以他相信。<br/>
钟会后退一步，示意向雄为姜维松绑。向雄也是一腔热血的人，听了这番话，不知怎的就心生敬畏，在姜维起身时，悄悄扶了他一把。<br/>
姜维侧过脸颔首为谢。<br/>
钟会再次迎向姜维。现在这个人比他高了，面色沉毅。如果不是对方军队投戈放杖，他几乎有一种错觉：这个人是来检阅他们的。<br/>
他怦然心折，但是很好地克制住了自己，向城门做出一个手势，“请。”</p><p> </p><p>一轮清光划破云翳，窥视着易帜的城池。苍劲的乔木抖落一身霜叶，瘦削的枝桠仍然向夜空伸展而去。曾是商议军机的大堂成了推杯换盏之地，群贤毕至的酒席上暗流汹涌。<br/>
姜维坐在客座上，以合宜的礼数，听钟会逐一介绍他的下属。每听到一个名字，便朝那个方向微微点头致意。<br/>
那时钟会还不知道，姜维并不适宜如此频繁的饮宴。<br/>
杜预握着筷子，不时望向上首。太快了些。他略感不安，隐隐又觉得是意料中事。钟会给姜维的信他看过，祭奠武侯墓时他也在场。这位统帅显然是想用自己的魅力征服蜀中。可现在，毕竟尘埃未落。<br/>
“今早那位年青人是……？”姜维主动问道。<br/>
钟会又端起一杯酒，“功曹向雄，字茂伯。”<br/>
“我听说过他，”姜维若有所思，“在三年前。”<br/>
钟会的手一滞。三年前高贵乡公的死是个禁忌。尚书王经不肯向司马昭投诚，被满门抄斩。时向雄为其故吏，东市恸哭，哀感一市。司马氏权倾朝野，恐不久为人臣。一朝革鼎，他们这些爪牙又当如何？钟会不确定姜维是不是无心之语。他观察着姜维的眉目，对方动静如常。<br/>
等到宴席上只剩下姜维和钟会两个人时，意气风发的镇西将军忽然神情严肃：“日前诸事待定，还须众位襄助。印号节盖，请如数收回，各归其职。”<br/>
姜维挺身长揖，“将军如此眷顾，维敢不从命？”<br/>
钟会舒眉开眼，酒晕衬得他的脸如玉般皎洁，“伯约一代国士，自当以国士待之。”</p><p> </p><p>若干年后陈寿写到这一段故事时，内心天人交战。记忆的源流已经被洛阳的庙堂彻底搅浑，勉强捞上来的几颗石子，亦是黯淡无光。出则同舆，坐则同席，情好欢甚，无论哪一个用词都足以令人浮想联翩。他摇摇头，无奈地翻过这一页，让笔墨继续追逐他们的足迹。</p><p> </p><p>倘若有人见过蜀中最负盛名的三醉木芙蓉，大抵就可以想象炎兴元年前后的成都。城头变换，邓艾在宫殿里还没坐暖，已被一道诏书拿下。钟会大军耀武扬威地开进了锦官城。<br/>
现在钟会是司徒了，独统大众，自谓功名盖世。邓艾衣冠不整被押入槛车，狠狠吐出一口血痰。白起之酷复见于今。他只觉胸中的血气都冻成冰了。<br/>
姜维冷眼看着世事反复。他自景耀五年就没回过成都。曹魏早已视他为眼中钉，国内的舆论也不佳。这个慵懒的城市并不需要太多的军功。锦城芙蓉经年不衰，点缀着帝都的素颜，滋润她们的是苌弘血，因此花到黄昏时总是暗红的。<br/>
宫门前，杜预拾级而上。迎面走来了监军卫瓘，他是司马昭特意安插到钟会军中的。<br/>
两人相对施礼。杜预温言道：“邓艾束手就擒，一军无乱，伯玉之劳也。”<br/>
卫瓘无所谓地笑笑，往相谈甚欢的钟姜二人那里瞟了一眼，语气忽转轻柔：“蜀地风露多侵，元凯善自珍重。”<br/>
要糟啊……杜预暗叫不妙。<br/>
两位元戎的过从甚密毫无悬念地成了岁首最大新闻。流言蜚语之外，郤正等少数几个明白人暗暗为姜维担心。<br/>
“何必做得那么明显呢？”<br/>
“如果管仲当年像匹夫匹妇一样拘于小节，不声不响地去沟里把自己吊死了来殉主，齐国又怎么可能有后来的霸业？”李密没好气地说。<br/>
而刘禅确实也可亚齐桓。</p><p> </p><p>无论如何杜预认为自己该去见钟会一面，以尽镇西长史的职责。<br/>
府中明烛辉映，钟会伏案读书。恰好，姜维不在。<br/>
“哦，元凯？”对于这个不通武艺却深谙兵略的世家子，钟会格外亲近。他们曾经多次在一起谈论左传、义理、时文，辞才逸辩颇得风致。<br/>
“不知姜将军何往？”<br/>
“伯约回家去了。”钟会随口道。适才姜维向他提出这个请求时，他才意识到姜维陪了他太久。<br/>
“司徒如此信任姜维，恐失众将之心。”杜预开门见山。<br/>
钟会一手凭几，倾身向前，“你还记得太初与公休吗？”<br/>
那是当代一流的人物。杜预心中感慨。乱世英雄迭出，人们或许记不全他们张扬灿烂的生，却记住了他们不得其所的死。<br/>
“姜伯约比起他们，有过之而无不及。”钟会双眸粲粲。<br/>
“司徒雅量高致。”杜预只觉骨鲠在喉，“然姜伯约并非清谈之士。我观蜀地人心思汉，司徒不可不察。”<br/>
钟会沉吟道：“他原是魏人，不得已而投蜀，羁旅托国，不能从心所欲。而今穷蹙来降，我亦知其意不能堪。然军权在我，彼无所作为也。”<br/>
他却错了。姜维是建安生人，乃父没于王事，他从一开始就是汉臣。<br/>
杜预知钟会成见已深，“如此，属下告退。”他走出府门，满天星斗在头顶旋转，幻化成迷离的方阵。势不久矣。他愀然伤神。<br/>
耳畔匆匆，却是向雄怀揣封筒擦肩而过。他脚步甚急，根本没有觉察杜预的异样。<br/>
晋公的书信终究到了。</p><p> </p><p>难以想象，精明的钟会在如此不利的局势下发动政变，或许仅仅因为姜维的一句话：“君疑臣则臣必死，邓艾就是前车之鉴！”<br/>
郭太后的遗诏炮制出来时，姜维无声地哂笑了。钟士季从来就是天赋异禀的人啊，骄傲得令人侧目。只怕他到今天还在耿耿于怀自己当时不回信吧。可两军对峙，他怎么能让自己的笔迹落入敌手？<br/>
即便他写的是：每惟畴昔，尝同大化，吴札、郑侨，能喻斯好。<br/>
可惜，在姜维看不到的角落，已不知有多少人洞察了钟会的野心。他押上性命名节的豪赌不过是投火飞蛾。<br/>
正月十六的鸿门宴，对于如何处置诸将，钟会与卫瓘发生了激烈争执，乃至于横刀膝上。姜维多次提醒：“士卒思归，内外骚动，既不能用，宜乘早除之。”<br/>
可是优柔寡断的钟会没有下手。<br/>
姜维的焦虑纤毫毕现地落入了卫瓘眼中。你也有无可奈何的时候啊。后者强忍着一丝讥笑，设计出宫，遍传檄文召集诸军。<br/>
等到姜维终于从钟会手上拿到铠杖时，一切都晚了。乱点连声中，他俯仰无愧天地，却是抱憾终身。<br/>
任凭生前风华绝代，变成尸体了，都不会太好看。<br/>
卫瓘杜预并立阶前，谁也没有作声。雨水拍打着劫后的成都，将鲜血带走，却使白骨更分明。<br/>
向雄分开人群，踉跄而上，一下子跪倒在血泊前，脸上是毫不掩饰的哀伤。他二话不说，拔去密密攒集的箭，看样子，竟是要为钟会收尸。<br/>
“向雄你好大的胆子！”卫瓘厉声道。钟会派他收捕邓艾，本是借刀杀人推波助澜之计，被他从容破解，心中没有怨恨和鄙夷是不可能的。<br/>
“司徒有大功于魏，一朝伏法，亦已极也，不当彰露于野。”向雄面无惧色，“晋公问罪，我自当之。”<br/>
卫瓘冷笑连连，“钟会谋反，死有余辜。汝不思附逆之罪，尚敢蛊惑人心耶？”<br/>
向雄抬眼看着卫瓘，目含悲悯。钟会的血溅上了他的手，粘稠而熟悉。<br/>
“伯玉，”杜预疲倦地说，“死人是掀不起风浪的。且成侯为国多建功勋，稚叔尸骨未寒；不看先人之面，好歹看在同僚一场。”<br/>
卫瓘本不欲在这个问题上多纠缠，哼了一声，转身走下台阶。蜀地动荡不安，他还有许多大事要做。<br/>
向雄这时才留意到另一滩血肉。魏军争欲报仇，尸体已经被糟蹋得不像样子。看得出他在生前经历了残酷的战斗，还不是一刀毙命。合该如此。在他亲身前往涪城时，在他固守剑阁不为所动时，在他每一次挥师北上时，他早已为自己备下了挽歌。<br/>
杜预的叹息在殿中坚硬的地上跌了几下，低低送到向雄耳边：<br/>
“那个人……就算了吧。”<br/>
夏侯玄与诸葛诞，又何曾埋骨青山呢。</p><p> </p><p>十七年后杜预率军平吴，西晋一统。他刻石为二碑，纪其勋绩，一沉万山之下，一立岘山之上：“‘高岸为谷，深谷为陵’，焉知此后不为陵谷乎！”<br/>
“君侯居功至伟，必垂范百世。”僚属恭维着。<br/>
然而杜预只是神情肃穆，望着山下奔流不息的汉水，“吾辈汲汲于后世名，古之君子，不复见矣。”<br/>
这话过于谦抑。一人揣摩道：“……是说羊太傅吧？”另外几个人恍然大悟地点头。<br/>
他们不知道，再也不会有那样的人了。</p><p> </p><p>                                                    2013年11月</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>